Tacit Imp
by Hallconen
Summary: "Todos los invitados en el Merry/Sunny tuvieron un encuentro con el cocinero…. o vulgarmente dicho; Sanji se acuesta con todos los nuevos aliados y enemigos." Un universol alterno de Everybody/Todos x Sanji (Excepto Mugiwaras y mujeres). Rated Explicit


::: **O.P. Death Watch** #004 [ONE PIECE] "Tacit Imp"

**Intro:** Este **One Shot** es con respecto un Headcanon que dice: _"Todos los invitados en el Merry/Sunny tuvieron un encuentro con el cocinero…. o vulgarmente dicho; Sanji se acuesta con todos los nuevos aliados y enemigos."_

Everybody/All x Sanji (Excepto Mugiwaras y mujeres)

**Notas:** Menciones de anime y manga, Suposiciones de Wano con spoilers.

Muchas parejas suceden, son mencionadas o suceden en la historia.

Advertencias de Prostitución y relaciones explicitas.

**+++H+++**

**You'd better take it all  
They'll tell you what they know.**

**Rather burn than fight.**

**+++H+++**

Privilegios.

Los **privilegios** de las chicas.

Los **beneficios** de ser mujer, especialmente en el Thousand Sunny, específicamente dentro del comedor a horas de la comida.

La bondad y los buenos modales del rubio se daban solo a ellas.

¿Faltaba una servilleta? Sanji la traería, le dibujaría una flor a cada capa de ese papel tan solo para que Robín la guardara.

¿Un cubierto cayó al suelo? El cocinero lo lanzaría por la ventana exclamando que inmediatamente forjaría uno tan ligero que jamás se resbalará de sus manos.

El huracán de amor no le daban ni una brisa a los chicos, quienes tenían que agacharse a lamer las migajas antes de que se levantaran de sus sillas.

_¿Cuándo trataría a sus amigos con la misma carismática energía?._

…

El segundo invitado de los Sombreros de paja fue un peli negro hecho de fuego.

Un carismático usuario con modales.

Simpático.

Amable.

Vivía preocupado por las decisiones de su hermano menor.

_Esa era y siempre fue la verdadera cara de Portgas._

Ace ayudó a Sanji a conocer un poco más del apetito de Luffy.

Le sugirió extraños cortes de carne que su Capitán había comido solamente en su isla natal. (Piernas de tigres, cerebros de ardillas e intestinos de osos.)

Dadan no cocinaba mucho, siendo niño Ace era un atrevido al comer en sopas todo el interior de sus presas.

Las cenas eran de carne en la cabaña de los bandidos. Las criaturas eran jugosas, no requerían de hojas y semillas aromáticas.

…

Durante los campamentos y navegando por el continente desértico, el usuario de fuego le ofrecía ayuda con los platos, sirviendo, llevándolos a la mesa e incluso lavándolos.

El rubio se sentía extraño, con un cosquilleo en su cuello y espalda cuando Ace le tocaba _accidentalmente_, esta placentera sensación no tenía y ni quería tenerla entre colegas.

_¿Por qué no mejor de forma romántica con la princesa? _

La actitud de Portgas no se parecía a la de sus amigos, porque el maldito no era un amigo y ni seria alguien común.

Siempre escuchaba gritos y quejas de sus colegas … Ace le oía e incluso inclinaba la cabeza como un cachorro esperando no perder detalles.

Su cortejo llegó hasta el punto en que el peli negro se inclinó sobre Sanji, quien no tenía escapatoria contra el congelador.

O Sanji abría esa puerta y se metía ahí o Ace lo abría a él y sucedía el mismo proceso dentro o fuera del refrigerador.

…

-Comandante, solitario Capitán. Lo que seas…- El cocinero tenía sobre sus hombros el mantel del comedor. Las venticas frías de neblina sobre flotaban un mar verde estancado.

Sanji fumaba en ayunas y levantaba el mentón silenciosamente juzgándolo por estar huyendo. No tenía comentarios al respecto de su _encantadora noche_ y no sabía cómo referirse al chico con pecas.

Ace le miró apenas terminó de verificar su pequeño barco. –Tranquilo.- Le dio una sonrisa segadora. –Veré a un contacto cercano, aun no nos separamos.-

-Luffy no sabe despedirse, dice hasta luego y con eso le creo. Después de todo no eres un buen ejemplo.- El cocinero descubrió que ese hábito lo tomó de su hermano aquí presente.

Ace ajustó su sombrero y reviso su Log pose.

Tenía que ocultar su delicada mortalidad en la ecuación del cumplimiento de su venganza.

Portgas modestamente estaba viviendo lo máximo de su vida desde que era pirata, y el usuario mera mera; realmente deseaba que esta relación **fuera absoluta**.

-Siendo urgente o no, vete.- El rubio lo ahuyento, ya tendrían otro momento en los campamentos.

_Momento íntimo o momento violento._

Dependería de cuantos días tardaría en regresar al Merry.

**++H++**

La primera invitada fue Vivi, no obstante, primero fue prisionera, subió de rango a amiga y entonces se revelo a ojos del oji azul que era literalmente y también dulcemente una princesa para el cocinero.

_La saltaremos por el resto de la historia pues no tiene relevancia para esta anécdota_.

En resumen, o como conclusión de la tesina "El corazón de Sanji en la cocina" o de la novela "Amor es un condimento"

**Vivi **disfrutó del estilo gourmet, **Ace** se involucró con el creador.

Y **Law**….

Trafalgar fue bienvenido como un invitado, un peligroso pirata que tenía que ser respetado a pesar de ser superado en número.

A ese peli negro había que dejarle ser, darle su espacio, aguantarse sus berrinches y dar de largo sus accidentes.

Luffy tenía la culpa de subir al barco a quienes tenían un inmediato encanto en los demás.

Tengamos presente que Sanji es el _miembro débil_, de una vulnerable alma que puede ser esclavizada especialmente por otra personalidad.

El Sombrero de paja conocía el agitado y cambiante corazón de su cocinero… cual caída por cualquier -chico malo- fuera o dentro del barco, **cualquiera**…

…

…

Los platillos con pasta se movían por si solos a lo largo de la mesa, las olas de esta corriente marina hacían que el Thousand saltara de marea alta a inquietas rompientes.

El cirujano sostenía su plato mientras los demás solamente encajaban los tenedores en los platillos que se deslizaban a su lugar, y _reían, reían_.

Desde dentro se escuchaba el agua desbordándose por proa y popa, y aún más lejos los ecos de disparos de cañones que aterraban a Trafalgar.

Franky le golpeaba en el hombro diciéndole que el barco se encargaría, que el ambiente estaba a su favor más que para el barco enemigo.

Cuando ya es suficiente estrés para el oji gris, entonces éste se levanta llevándose de paso su plato y vaso a culpa de la manga de su gabardina y su espada.

**Todos se detuvieron, hasta la marejada se congeló temiendo de lo que se aproximaba.**

En el piso yacía media porción de salsa y pasta con sal mezclada con los restos de su plato.

En el momento que Law miraba el suelo y Luffy señala lo que creyó que no nunca pasaría en esta mesa…. El capitán se estaba por ordenar la retirada y buscar refugio por miedo a su propio cocinero.

Aun así todos apretaron los dientes sin perder detalle del destino fatal del cirujano.

_**¡No habría quien contuviera al cocinero!**_

El mencionado se acercó y se arrodilló juntando todo con sus manos y dejándolo en otro plato, _un duplicado de una encantadora vajilla mítica_.

Las manos del espadachín peli verde recibieron el platillo.

(Roronoa apreciaba esa porción, era energía extra.)

_Imanes, metales, cristales, cerámica… Si Sanji lo dejaba en un plato entonces no era problema para Zoro._

Las chicas comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas, Robin invocaba labios en oídos de todos explicándoles que acababa de pasar.

Los Sombreros de paja miraban fijamente a Trafalgar hasta que salió del comedor.

_Fue humillado por la piedad de un pirata._

…

-¿Qué es lo equivalente a un plato?.-

-No vale nada.- Lo valioso era el alimento para su cuerpo, ese menú hubiera sido una discreta forma de tranquilizarlo desde el estómago.

Solo a él le había servido una vinagreta de una receta que robó de Ivankov.

A lo lejos; Luffy miraba a Trafalgar, mientras fingía que jugaba y perseguía a Chopper y a Momonosuke.

-Sombrero de paja-ya me ordenó disculparme,- _Ya le había hecho esa pregunta a Sanji unas tres veces en el día_. –Tu Capitán me amenazó.- Pedía piedad.

El peli negro no podía con la frialdad de Sanji, absolutamente Law nunca había sufrido disculpándose.

-Suena bien.-

Law soltó todo su aliento aun sin esperanzas, Blackleg le daba la espalda mientras fumaba mirando el grupo de cocodrilos nitro que seguían a toda prisa el barco, esos animales pretendían morder el trasero del Sunny.

Trafalgar subió ambas manos al cielo esperando que Luffy le relevara, _**¡En estos momentos también se apoyaban los aliados!.**_

…

Antes del anochecer, a la hora del refrigerio; (Más bien una cena planeada por Law, donde solamente él y Luffy coexistirían para discutir sus planeas en Dressrosa.)

En tal reunión, el trato de Sanji a Law parecía normal, no le había arrojado agua caliente en la cara, así que el oji gris pensaba que el cocinero lo había perdonado.

Luffy tenía en sus manos un monumental pastel de carne en un refractario de cristal.

A Law le sirvieron una ensalada Jaya vegetariana en un plato infantil con forma de gato junto con una malteada en un vaso pequeño con pajilla.

El cirujano no parpadeaba, se sentía _**hueco**_ observando dónde se encontraba su comida.

Sanji salió de la cocina sin que Luffy se lo pidiera.

_Porque se suponía que era una reunión privada._

Más bien, una cena romántica de Luffy con el pastel.

Aun sin probar nada, Trafalgar se recostó en la silla, creía que se había salvado de esta incomodidad de no contar con el apoyo de Sanji sí Doflamingo les sorprendía.

-¡Qué bien, Traffy!.- Por fin terminó de masticar y felicitó a su aliado. –Te dio el de los bordes altos, así no se caerá nada.-

-Tú y tus amigos me confunden, ¿Qué es bueno, que es malo?, ¿Crees que Sanji-ya me entregará a los Donquixote?.-

Luffy pasaba su lengua de goma a por los restos de pan y espinacas. –Cállate, okay. La comida de Sanji esta dulce desde que te subiste al barco.-

-¡Por supuesto todo es mi culpa!, Es mi culpa que el Log pose apunte a Wano, que… ¿Qué?.-

Law lo miró fijamente, se quitó el sombrero y apoyó sus codos en la mesa no sin antes darle su comida al peli negro para que confesara.

-Le gustas a Sanji, me lo dijo la puerta de las especias.-

-**Más claro**.- _'¿Qué acababa de decir?'_.

-El cajón a un lado del horno es el de las especias,- Monkey se levantó y se paró de puntitas para abrir la puerta, tras ella estaba un cartel de WANTED de Law; que INCLUSO estaba por encima de una foto firmada por Camie y el Mermaid Café.

**++H++**

_Sanji no había estado de mal humor por el accidente, si no por extrañamente fallar en darle de comer. Esta conclusión era de parte de Luffy, un capitán que le conocía desde que sabía qué tipo de corazón tenía…._

_¿Sí?,¿No?._ ¿Law quería involucrarse con el cocinero?.

Había evitado verlo a los ojos o aproximarse al chico del North Blue, esperaba separar su vida de pirata y la romántica, sinceramente las veía en lejanos extremos.

Evitaba a Sanji desde Punk Hazard. Se quitó a Blackleg de sus pensamientos y fantasías por respeto a Monkey D. Luffy.

_Es que la D. era un factor importante en cuanto a cómo tratar a los amigos que le pertenecían a Luffy._

Si ese niño no fuera el Capitán… Law ya habría compartido su libro de micro disecciones con Sanji. A Trafalgar le encantaba leerlo y era una debilidad latente mostrarle algo preciado a quien te gusta.

**¡Law se va a arriesgar!:** Absolutamente porque Luffy quería que el equilibrado sazón del cocinero volviera a su _suprema y angelical gracia_.

Law ejercitaba su cuello y hombros, estaba listo, el sentimiento era correspondido. El _chico suave, valiente y dominante_ de la relación seria él.

El oji gris caminó hasta el tez blanca, tomó su mano y dijo. –Te veo en el faro del sur, usa tu mejor traje, porque te llevare al cielo.- Desapareció inmediatamente con un **Room**, pues no estaba dispuesto a ser pateado _tan pronto_…

…

Salieron del Sunny a distintas horas, Law planeaba una simple conversación bajo un aterrador cielo que limpió a base de **Shambles**.

Su sobrenatural intervención dejó los alrededores con una torrencial lluvia pero un fantástico halo de estrellas en su punto de encuentro.

Su invitado usaba una larga gabardina azul marino, un chaleco blanco de líneas negras, camisa y pantalones café, aparte de sus zapatos negros…que por cierto, uno de ellos voló directamente a la cara de Law.

Sanji se lo arrojó apropósito, nunca había sido citado a un _**desafío**_ con ropa de etiqueta.

Trafalgar retrocedió, había lodo y piedras en sus ojos, sus pies se resbalaron a la orilla de la plataforma inclinándolo hacia al océano.

Blackleg le sostuvo de su ropa justo antes de que se desplomara lo suficiente para tocar la marea alta que concordaba con la tormenta que también debería estar destruyendo este faro.

-Este es el duelo formal más insatisfactorio.- Si el oji azul lo soltaba, se terminaba la pelea.

-Blackleg, ¿Quieres bailar?.- Se limpió la cara con sus guantes amarillos, no le importaba colgar así, ¿Para qué vivir si Sanji no le quería?.

En perspectiva de Sanji; el desgraciado se mofaba de él _aunque fuera un usuario a punto de ahogarse_.

Desde el punto de Law: lo decía enserio, _¿No estaba de más mencionar que estaba excitado? _

-¿De qué parte del North blue eres?, ¿De esos esquimales que raptan?.- Aunque el peso de Law fuera mayor al de él, Blackleg no tenía problemas en sostenerlo.

El faro era solamente un lugar donde recogería al cocinero, no pasaba desapercibido el mástil del pequeño submarino de tiburón que resaltaba a unos metros.

Ese transporte de emergencia lo había traído el peli negro sin consentimiento de Franky.

-No aprendí de mi propia cultura a tiempo, emigré joven. Sin embargo, Tengo un código pirata que me obliga a identificar a los príncipes y no dejarlos escapar.-

Apartando su rostro de esos ojos grises, Sanji subió al cirujano con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al suelo.

-¿Cómo?.-

_¿Lo dedujo?, ¿Lo entregaría al Germa? O ¿Cómo pretendía sacarlo del Thousand sin luchar contra Luffy?. _La pequeña pregunta de Blackeg se refería a todo lo anterior que paso por su mente.

-Le entregaron esto a todos los Shichibukais.- Le contaba sobre el papel en su bolsillo sobre una impresión de la cara de Sanji cuando era un niño. Solo le permitió ver un pedazo que resaltaba del interior de su gabardina.

–Es una de las tantas pistas para localizarte, _hay un tiempo límite_. Esta es una cacería que pronto provocará algo.-

Sanji extendió su mano para tomar el dibujo pese que Law lo evitó y le abrazó firmemente como si este fuera el final de todo camino.

Law quería pedirle que abandonara toda razón y reacción de su pasado, lo que sucedió en su contra y lo que Sanji dejo que pasara.

_O no había por qué, Blackleg escuchó su corazón con su haki de observación._

El cocinero le besó. El peli negro caminó torpemente aligerando el peso del tez blanca al cargarlo por su cintura hasta el muro del faro, donde le arrancó la ropa necesaria para ver su piel.

Sanji resbalaba de poco a poco por la pared, le enloquecía la altura del oji gris, mordía trazos de tinta en el expuesto estomago del moreno hasta que Law le ofreció su miembro que acariciaba al tez blanca por su cuello y barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

Al haber estado ya excitado por ver a Sanji llegar, su apetito le pedía que _lo tumbara al suelo y se corriera dentro del rubio_.

Pero con el resto de su imperceptible cordura; invocó un **Room** que los introdujo a una habitación dentro de la torre. Descaradamente Law había previsto su privacidad por si acaso y ahuyentó a quien vivía aquí.

No le había bastado con apagar el fuego del faro y ver a lo lejos barcos tanto de marines y piratas chocar contra la isla.

…

…

Desde su primera cita con Trafalgar... entre la espera de los dos años; Sanji no había tenido "acción". La inclusión de Law al Sunny le dio poca probabilidad de razonar si era bueno conquistarlo o no.

Había sido una víctima pasiva desde que Gin le _**tomó**_ a la fuerza, ese pirata había confundido y ejecutado su _**deseo**_ de matarlo y desmotivarlo la noche antes de que Don Krieg llegara al Baratie.

Esa restante curiosa inquietud sexual le esclavizaba, su encantadora complexión encajaba con su comida, una trampa celestial indiscutiblemente efectiva en los hombres, _en __**hombres**_ que abordaban el Merry, el Sunny…

Sanji atraía a los amigos de sus amigos pero no sus Nakamas… Ellos cautivaban la protección de Blackleg y _los desconocidos le volvían vulnerable._

Tal vez, inconscientemente sedujo a **Portgas** con miradas.

Entregó fácilmente su cuerpo a **Crocodile** para distraerlo de todos los movimientos previos en el casino para liberar a sus amigos. Fingió ser capturado y con ello manipuló las órdenes de Mr. 0.

Sanji justificaba que **Enel** lo identificó como un pirata útil para su tripulación, el dios había cuidado del rubio y vestido semejante a él (Como un exótico bailarín del desértico cielo);

El cocinero sabía que este hombre eléctrico con segadores objetivos como esos, harían que el _momento_ entre ellos fuera satisfactorio hasta haber llegado a la luna. Sanji hubiera sido uno de sus trofeos de su éxito.

Blackleg no deseaba recordar sus errores, sus malas elecciones, como esos negativos eventos en el Tren a Ennies Lobby, _No sirvió el negociar con el líder del CP9 pues terminó en traición_.

La mirada de **Lucci** se negaba a aceptar a Sanji en el lugar de Cutty Flam porque definitivamente Nico era innegociable.

Ese peli negro lucia inmune ante el cuerpo del cocinero seduciéndole y provocándolo en pleno vagón rodeado de espinas y lluvia. Y efectivamente las manos de Rob recorrieron su cuerpo, sus uñas se marcaban en su espalda advirtiéndole que solo uno se complacería.

Quería creer que el encuentro violento con Lucci "_le dio tiempo a sus colegas de infiltrarse", fue fácil hasta el puente sin esos marines de altos rangos desplegados. _

Cuando Rob salió a esperar a Luffy en el cruce del puente submarino… Sanji ya estaba en la abandonada oficina de Spandam, con el micrófono de alertas le informó a sus amigos sobre las habitaciones de los CP9 y cómo evitar las llaves falsas.

Debió aprender la primera vez que no debía confiarse a manos de otro si de ello dependía el salvar a sus amigos.

_Pero sus amigos eran parte de su corazón y su cuerpo no era más que una llave maestra._

**++H++**

Blackleg acudió a salvar a Law hasta Green Bit, ahí enfrentó a la familia Donquixote, también en el puerto y en el castillo.

El palacio se elevó por obra de Pica; En la cima Luffy, Law y Zoro buscaban uno a uno a sus amigos y aliados que se separaron tras huir por la emboscada.

El Donquixote dejó el "bando de Law" con menos hombres, unos los entregó a las multitudes de Dressrosa, otros al coliseo siendo desechados con los juguetes, los más fuertes peleaban contra la familia.

Doflamingo sabía quién era Sanji; Una imitación de su hermano Rosinante, Un rastro del anhelo de Law por seguir existiendo, y asimismo un niño perdido de otro continente cual Bounty crecía a conforme se acercaba la _**fecha**_…

-Cómo te entregue al Gobierno… no es mi problema, Sanji-kun, no me responsabilizo por lo que te merecías.- Sacudió su mano ensangrentada. No debió usar anillos, _esto_ _les dolió a ambos._

Los piratas que jugaban a ser héroes sin duda llegarían, el joven amo simplemente quería darles otra advertencia al mostrarles como su valioso colega fue quebrantado violentamente.

Si no fuera por _Sanji_, la fruta de fuego hubiera sido enviada con éxito al coliseo, de no ser por _Blackleg_; Doflamingo hubiera asesinado a Fujitora y a Law en Green bit, también hubiese logrado ubicar al ninja y a Momonosuke si Sanji no se hubiera entregado a él al dejar escapar a Kin'emon.

Le dio otro puñetazo cubierto de Haki debajo de la barbilla al oji azul. Sus manos hiriéndole apaciguaban la incalculable ira, no quería que su fruta rompiera fácilmente al _saboteador_.

Le colgaron de los tobillos al techo, se mareaba y sus brazos caían por sobre su cabeza sin tocar el suelo. Doflamingo le dejó solo, creía que drenar su sangre así lo inmutaría.

Sanji creó fuego en sus piernas, por lo que las llamaradas subieron por los hilos hasta incendiar el techo que no tardo en caer a pedazos.

La batalla en el techo se derrumbó sobre el cocinero, quien no podía caminar debido a los escombros sobre su cuerpo. Al menos había salvado al Marimo de ser decapitado y ahora éste tenía un corte de cabello cuadrado del que Sanji no desaprovecharía para burlarse después.

Cavendish le salvo al sacarle de los escombros, el príncipe pirata hizo un buen trabajo en arrastrarlo hasta el campo de girasoles, Sanji tenía que percatarse por sí mismo que le estorbaría a su capitán si le dejaban incluirse en la batalla.

Su suerte _siguió resbalándose al sur_; en el momento en que Bartolomeo tuvo que contener al alter ego de Cavendish, ese descuido dejó a Sanji expuesto para el resto de los Donquixotes…

En el cielo, Luffy estrenaba su nueva e intimidante forma elástica. Así que Doflamingo buscaba intimidarlo al volar y derribarlo presumiendo el dominio de su fruta.

Quienes estaban en tierra simplemente deducían que quien gritaba más fuerte, es el que iba ganando.

…

Llevaron su batalla por sobre Pica mientras Zoro buscaba cómo cortarlo y despojarlo de su traje de rocas.

A Law _le faltaba un brazo_, Sanji se dio cuenta de eso cuando el peli negro acudió junto a Ideo a rescatarlo de Dellinger, quien pretendía arrojar al cocinero a una destructora de juguetes.

El peli negro tenía una burda curación en su brazo, el espectro de su mano cortada seguía fresco, pues su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a su pareja mientras que la derecha tal vez pretendía sostener su espalda al besarle con sed y alivio.

Lo último que se habían dicho con decencia en el Sunny; era "qué no debían hacer" y si tenían que morir, no había planes alternos o paralelos, solo tácticas de huida para el resto del equipo.

-Bastardo maldito, eres un imbécil…. estas hecho y sabes a mierda… tienes la boca llena de sangre.-

-No es mía, a ti te faltan dientes.- Law le enseñó sus propios dientes frontales con manchas en las encías, se limpió con su propia lengua seductoramente aunque era para escupir ese sabor.

También tiró los dientes sueltos que casi se come entre besos.

Sanji ocultó su boca con una mano. ¿Tenía Law conocimiento para arreglarlo?.

-No me pidas rellenar los huecos de tu dentadura, me tomaré un descanso de la piratería y de mi propia fruta si Luffy-ya nos saca de esta pelea. Con leche podrás recuperarlos.-

-¿Qué tipo de leche?.- El pervertido comentario sonrojó al cirujano, se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Él solo quería revisar las heridas del rubio y poder ponerlo de pie. La simple presencia de Sanji le cautivaba para abrazarlo por siempre, Doflamingo ya no podía arrebatarle nada de ahora en adelante.

-No estoy tan indispuesto como para no desvestirte con una mano y una espada dentro de la casa de los juguetes.-

Un poco a los lejos, Dellinger escuchó y se descuidó, fue noqueado por Ideo, pese que éste se desmayó al desangrarse por heridas y por lo rápido que bajó su sangre a entre sus piernas.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?, ¿Mientras la multitud aplaude a Luffy para que mate a TU enemigo?.-

-Con más razón.-

…

…

La Vivre card de Law apuntaba convencida hacia su nuevo destino, el Sunny y el barco de Bartolomeo eran empujados por las olas contrarias, esas que Zunisha provocaba.

La silueta del colosal apenas si era de un color distinguible entre la niebla, debían mantenerse estables evitando el agua que los arrollaría.

Disminuían la velocidad o aceleraban. El truco era no chocar.

Bartolomeo decidió seguirlos, los escoltaba más no pretendía escalar e involucrarse en los asuntos de su "padre" si él no lo quería. Le daría su número si lo necesitaba.

Mediante los chicos se distraían con el intercambio de información….

Blackleg aceptó las burlas y teorías de sus amigos con respecto a su cartel, era mejor así que ser acusado de fingir ser pirata.

Pesaba, la culpa pesaba, el miedo le vaciaba el estómago por el camino equivocado.

Creía que estaría a salvo durante el viaje a Raftel. Porque ayudar a Luffy a ser Rey no tenía que ver con su pasado o su malvada familia.

_Hoy era Blackleg Sanji y los siguientes mañanas lo seguiría siendo._

No ser franco con sus amigos pronto desataría desconfianza, tenía que decirles la verdad.

Si lo iban a rechazar… que fuera ahora mismo… bueno… después de que Law terminara su seductora caminata a la cama.

Buscaría a sus amigos cuando Trafalgar acabara con su cortejo de disculpa. Porque si Sanji dejaba de abrazar la almohada; le daba la oportunidad al peli negro de empujarlo totalmente al suelo y cogerle ferozmente.

El tez blanca tampoco quería darle la cara. El moreno tenía nuevas heridas cerrándose con notables cicatrices.

Los vendajes apagaban sus ganas.

Puede que sea una contrariedad que se excite en medio de la batalla, pero la sanación era incomoda, ya que siendo su culpa o no haberse involucrado… por alguna razón le deprimía.

_Sus parejas temporales estaban siempre saludables o era Sanji quien casi los mataba_.

…

Afuera de la habitación… Luffy cantaba en la proa mientras los samuráis decidían como avanzar y disfrazarse al llegar a Zou.

Caesar no podía flotar ni siquiera con seis personas _normales._ Así que Kanjuro dibujaba un largo dragón trepador y un gato de piernas largas aunque muy gordo.

_¿No era mejor un camello o una mantarraya con unos globos atados?_

Luffy compuso una canción de incoherencias, los chicos le regañaron desde que no paraba de repetir "barco" siendo que estaban discutiendo sobre animales de tinta.

-¡Silencio, Luffy!, Te iras en la canasta de Caesar tu solo.- Nami subió las escaleras a la cabeza del Sunny, no sabía cómo es que los gritos del Capitán llegaban hasta su habitación; era tan molesto que le hizo salir descalza y con tres tipos de zapatos en mano pues aun no decidía cual ponerse.

Había culpado a Luffy, pues le daba la espalda. Sin embargo, Monkey había detectado a sus enemigos antes de que Zoro y Ussop aparecieran alarmados y medio arreglados con su nueva ropa.

…

Exhausto, agotado, _casi le daba un ataque_. No era tan viejo, era _joven_, dentro de sus veinte al igual que Sanji; Pero esta vez se sobre exigió. Alegaba que el liberarse de Doflamingo le había quitado el candado a su inexplorada resistencia sexual.

Quería tener hijos ahora mismo, a quienes contarle su triunfo como si fuera un cuento para dormir.

Si lograba ver a sus colegas en Zou, podría escapar de la amistad de Luffy y secuestrar al cocinero. También le encantaría experimentar la totalidad de ser un "pirata médico" que invadía islas en cuarentena.

Sanji gruñía con la cabeza oculta en la almohada. -No te duermas, tú vas a cargar la mochila de Chopper y mi equipaje.-

Law seguía en una especie de _pose de cuchara_ tras la espalda del rubio, le tenía en cuatro y aun con su miembro dentro de él. El moreno se estaba encima abrazándole por su estómago, por eso aún no podía tumbarlo.

Blackleg asomó su cara por su izquierda, no podía respirar mucho en la almohada, olía a Marimo asoleado, porque el maldito durmió aquí sin permiso.

-Eres tu quien ya dejó saliva en el edredón.- Dijo Trafalgar al ver la humedad por su labios y cuello.

-Es tuya, me saltaste encima como un virgen trastornado.- También le ordenó que sacara su flácido miembro y terminase, o al revés, bueno, lo que le frustraba era que Law le distrajera con una conversación.

_Claro_, era…¿erótico?, salvo que no quería acostumbrarlo a fetiches, porque el hijo de perra podría empezar a grabarlo o tomarle fotos si Sanji era sumiso.

Con solo una advertencia el cirujano de levantó del cuerpo de su pareja, pero extendió su brazo al aire, en su mano tenía un botón del pantalón del cocinero que pretendía intercambiarlo con su espada-

No obstante, _Law cayó inconsciente por un lado de Sanji_, el rubio no podía levantarse ni moverse, Kikoku de todos modos pareció y cayó sobre ambos.

La tensión del aire los sofocaba, la fuerza de la presencia paralizaba sus cuerpos… _¡La situación era causada por un enemigo!._

El Haki sometía sus cuerpos. _Law no soportó la __**presencia **__a larga distancia_.

Fue fatal que inconvenientemente el oji gris estuviera realmente agotado como para luchar después de cogerse tan imprudentemente a su primer amor.

…

…

El canto y las balas provenían de la misma dirección pero distinta altura, pensaban que el elefante estaba firmemente protegido por sus habitantes.

La defensa del animal provocaba que el Sunny retrocediera, las balas los sacaban de ruta. Era una lluvia pesada de amenazas hasta que el barco culpable chocó contra el Thousand y lo invadió.

Luffy tenía un gesto serio, quien sea que se aproximaba no estaba solo y no estaba acompañado por su tripulación por que los necesitase para este ataque.

Desde pequeñas a gigantes piezas de ajedrez vivientes cayeron sobre el Sunny, directamente atacaban sin explicaciones, _sabían cuáles eran sus órdenes_.

A ojos de los Sombrero de paja; Un posible comandante reía aún a bordo de su propio barco y contemplando a sus presas.

Ese peli morado no era el culpable del aterrador Haki pero también emanaba una sed de caos.

Ambas de sus largas trenzas estaban encendidas con chispas sumamente ruidosas. E hizo más ruido al aplaudir y lanzarles _¿Galletas?._

**Charlotte Cracker** se presentó en persona y en segundos se fabricó una armadura hueca como una de las cuarenta que ya había hecho para pelear solamente contra Roronoa.

Cracker se escondió entre sus guerreros, las armaduras seguían apareciendo y el bastardo se perdió de la vista de los piratas…

Demolieron todas las galletas, la invasión cesaba lentamente.

_Y aun así el intimidante Haki que los hacía temblar; seguía intacto y aumentando_.

Nami invocó **lluvia** para agitar el océano y alejarse de Zou.

El enemigo había fabricado torretas en las piernas del animal gigante y este enorme barco era un temible vigilante, efectivo contra los Sombreros de paja.

La micro tormenta fue también una desventaja y un obstáculo para el enemigo. Quien se retiró rápidamente a su barco y dejó otras docenas de guerreros abandonados en el Thousand como sacrificio.

Los piratas y samuráis derrotaron a los Biscuits, el dulce galeón había huido por donde el Sunny provenía desde hace una semana. Sin embargo, pese que eliminaron las torretas y el camino estaba despejado para trepar…

Había un extraño sabor en sus bocas a pesar de brindar con leche y pedazos de galletas.

**++H++**

-Hermano, fue una colisión interesante, me gustaría enfrentarlos en mis territorios.- Cracker colocaba su espada Pretzel en su base, quería relajarse junto a su hermano mayor, quien le había esperado tranquilamente en esta sala.

-Esperemos la _confirmación_,- Le señalaba con la mirada que tomara asiento, otra merienda se aproximaba por la puerta de atrás. -En unas cuantas leguas abordaremos otra flota, si tanto deseas luchar, puedes navegar nuevamente a ellos tú _solo_.-

El hombre de los Biscuits le contesto riendo, no podía distraerse, su madre lo mataría.

-Hermano, Katakuri, tú lo viste antes de que lo analizaran, creo que terminó la búsqueda.- El peli morado se quitó los guantes y armadura de su brazo.

Hace apenas unos minutos había entrado junto con un Guerrero a medio destruir, dentro cargaba a un pirata de cabellos rubios, uno que coincidía con los requisitos del cartel.

También tenía la inusual ceja de _esa_ familia.

Por ello es que Cracker entró en aquella recóndita habitación del enemigo y aunque no encontraba satisfacción en buscar humanos (le encantaba más el arrebatar ingredientes).

Con gusto levantó al tez blanca en sus brazos con todo y sabanas y lo metió en un Warrior Biscuit que no tenía órdenes para luchar si no para _escabullirse._

El peli carmín cerró sus ojos esperando a que las noticias llegasen a ellos. A él no le habían encomendado la búsqueda, el hombre mochi era un simple invitado en este barco.

No obstante, todos los demás Charlotte tenían la orden de revisar a todo hombre con las características del príncipe perdido.

-No triunfaremos con ese tipo de confianza,- Reprendió a su hermano menor, debía hacer sus misiones con seriedad.

-_Mamá debe recibir al Vinsmoke correcto_.- Cracker repitió las palabras de Hachée, ella había capturado solo impostores, también los asesinó para no volver a topárselos.

-Es esencial encontrar el código de registro que el Germa dijo que el príncipe tenia, solo eso le hará autentico.-

Esa tarea se la dejaban a los soldados que debían buscar por cada parte del cuerpo de todos los prisioneros. El chico que Cracker había traído desde el barco del Sombrero de paja… aún estaba en espera.

…

Katakuri dormía sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala principal, los platos vacíos fueron recogidos por los sirvientes, ellos apagaron las luces para no molestar al Charlotte, igualmente volvieron a la cocina para preparar el té post cena.

Irremediablemente su Haki estaba en alto uso si se estaba acompañado de sus hermanos: Por ello despertó en el momento en que todas la luces se activaron gracias a la entrada del guardia de la prisión, el verdadero Sanji Vinsmoke y un Cracker muy orgulloso.

-¡Hermano!, te presento el fruto de mi _rescate,_ tenemos al auténtico hombre de la realeza.-

Sanji observaba los alrededores, mordía su cigarrillo siendo apático.

Le habían sedado y revisado desde los pies a la cabeza, su maldito código de barras estaba a simple vista tras su espalda, salvo que su tinta tornasol no permitía que fuera leído desde cualquier ángulo.

Se sentía asqueado al recordar que era un experimento a ojos de su padre biológico.

Ahora que sabían que era de la realeza, le sacaron de la prisión y le dieron una celda de clase superior junto con ropa y un delicioso surtido de cigarrillos.

Con una simple camisa de holanes y un pantalón tan negro como sus zapatos… Blackleg apenas se había puesto la ropa interior de su modesto traje de realeza.

Sanji caminó hacia los sillones, se sentó a la orilla del mismo sofá que Katakuri. El cocinero nunca se presentó ni pidió acompañarles. Por ello el peli morado abrió la quijada a más no poder por que el fugitivo tuvo el coraje de aproximarse así.

-Es sencillo reconocer los bienes de otras familias científicas, dejan su sello incluso en sus descendientes.- La profunda voz provenía tras la bufanda del oji carmín.

El tez blanca apretó los dientes, se propuso dar silencio, sin embargo, estos malditos le podrían descontrolar en un comentario.

Al cocinero se le leyeron sus derechos y el por qué debía obedecerlos, estaba _**amenazado de aquí al East blue**_, por ello solo haría de mala gana lo que se le pida; pero no le dará el gusto a nadie.

**++H++**

Caesar comenzó a elevarse cerca de la pierna de Zunisha.

El científico había sido golpeado, pisado y casi secuestrado por los hombres galleta que invadieron el Sunny, por ello había quedado inconsciente y aun así los piratas le despertaron a patadas.

El largo dragón dibujado tenia límite de pasajeros, así que todo asiento estaba contado y asignado.

Luffy dirigiría el gato regordete, estaba listo para empezar la carrera pues Zoro manejaba al dragón a por sus cuernos.

-¡Oigan, horas de irnos!,- Kanjuro dio la última llamada, con la cual Robin subió a su puesto tras su capitán.

-No hay nadie más abordo, Luffy-dono, pero… falta llenar dos espacios.- Kin'emon intentaba recordar que otros amigos tenía el Sombrero de paja.

Luffy contó cabezas y efectivamente faltaban los dos _enamorados_. El capitán bajó a buscarlos personalmente en la habitación -anti Luffy-.

No encontró al cirujano pero si su ropa interior colgando de la cabecera de la cama.

**++H++**

Su relación con Law le había puesto _"los pies en el océano"_ y disminuido la adicta diversión de seducir al enemigo.

_Esta vez lo hacía para sobrevivir y por información_.

Y aunque Sanji es religioso sin un dios en concreto; pidió perdón y bendiciones para ser difícil de doblegar pero no imposible para su presa.

_Tan solo lean esas excusas._

Estando en manos de los Charlotte… Blackleg no encontraba como evitar que su mal humor se derramara por sobre su ensayada indiferencia.

_Cada segundo recordaba que el cirujano le había prometido que lo protegería de estos fenómenos._

Tras unos días, semanas a la mar, sin tocar tierra ni teniendo otro Charlotte abordo; Sanji acababa de encerrarse en su habitación; no había intención de huir, no le gustaba lo que pasaría si escapaba egoístamente al horizonte de su libertad.

_Su retorno a casa estaba en manos de Luffy o del maldito Trafalgar._

No obstante… El ojos azules aprovechaba que había hecho de las suyas con los hijos de Big mom.

Un roce agresivo o accidental, provocativas palabras tanto de amenazas como de dolorosa soledad. El apetitoso encanto por su simple presencia tenia a ambos Comandantes monitoreándole.

Se le alternaban guardianes dependiendo de los días de la semana o de los platillos del menú. Esta mañana Blackleg compartió su desayuno con Cracker, quien salió furioso tirando su copa con frutas pues su hermano no paraba de llamarle a que retornara a su puesto de vigilancia.

Sanji cantaba en su interior, orgulloso de su propia maldad. Aunque no era suficiente hacerlos enemigos unos de otros.

Necesitaba que los subordinados de Cracker lograran un complot de sabotaje contra las tropas de Katakuri.

**El ojos azules destruía la jerarquía abordo, instigaba agresividad**.

Tan siquiera logro que DOS Charlotte pelearan entre ellos, _faltaban aproximadamente otros ochenta_.

De esta manera, moviendo todos los hilos entre la familia, los desacuerdos lograrían una mejor invasión.

El peli carmín requería más intrepidez por parte de Blackleg. Parece que al hombre le agradaba que Sanji no buscara conversación y que se acercara sin permiso.

El cocinero tenía una actitud de **cautividad** defensiva, _muy atractiva_ para los altos mandos abordo.

Descubrió que Katakuri no era inmune a sus tácticas, la comida le hacía levantarse de su trono de capitán. (A Sanji no le importaba si podía o no pasear por todo el barco, así que visitaba al Comandante en su oficina.)

Invadía la cocina y los aposentos del peli carmín, también procuraba acosar a Cracker mientras "horneaba" nuevas armaduras.

El príncipe asistía a los ejercicios matutinos del ejército, Cracker les indicaba sus tareas mientras Sanji se sentaba entre pilares de chocolate, fingía mirar el océano cuando el peli morado le veía de reojo.

…

…

Actualmente el rubio estaba en su habitación, intentaba separar la ropa de su talla y apartar los horrendos trajes brillantes que últimamente estaban de moda en Bourgeois.

Sus aposentos consistían de lo esencial; Cama, baño, mesa de té, armario y **regalos**.

Cajas con misteriosas ofrendas, flores del norte como las que plantó de pequeño en la tumba de su madre, hasta un recién instalado acuario a la izquierda de su cama… En fin, estos detalles tan íntimos los habían extraído de los libros de un Charlotte llamado Mont-d'Or.

Sanji quemó esos mismos libros, los había robado y destruido temiendo que usaran la sección "Sombreros de Paja" como una ventaja.

Se los había arrebatado a Katakuri, justo frente a él. El hombre aunque muy sabio con respecto al futuro, no sabía que Sanji también era competencia y anulaba las acciones que le convenían.

Así que el hombre mochi jamás notó que el cocinero arrojaba los libros por la ventana.

¿Por qué nunca se enteró? Porque el defecto del Charlotte era ser tremendamente alto como para saber que pasaba entre sus piernas.

El oji carmín se distraía con sus propias primitivas y tímidas travesuras con la que invocaba mochi flotante para tocar levemente su cuello y provocarle escalofríos.

El Comandante Sweet le aceptaría en sus brazos, regazo o cama… si es que Sanji lo pedía. Su postura alrededor de él insinuaba que era bienvenido.

…

Después de estas semanas trabajando en su plan, el príncipe buscaba un traje ideal, siendo que estaban a una noche de llegar a la capital… Arriesgaría su lealtad a Law, olvidaría brevemente su relación con ese distraído quien no pudo detener un silencioso secuestro.

El closet era un mueble de doble puerta, tenía cajones en la parte inferior por ello los ganchos se encontraban fuera del alcance de sus brazos, las puertas se abrían al nivel de su cadera, por lo que se inclinaba dentro y subía al closet para examinar el fondo.

Mientras Sanji se concentraba en esto, la ventana de la ventilación de una esquina del techo _cayó al suelo_, en ello unas botas llenas de pelusas aterrizaron con cautela.

Sus precavidos pasos sorprendieron al príncipe, a quien metió junto con él al armario y lo cerró.

Trafalgar le tapaba la boca con ambas manos mientras el cocinero le reconocía con la poca luz que entraba por las aberturas de las puertas.

Le demostró su felicidad pateándolo en su estómago, el peli negro no se quedó con el golpe y trato de ahorcarlo con un cinturón.

-¿Volviste a tus manías, cuatrillizo obsceno?.- Susurraba rabioso, estaba muy resentido por esa actitud de soltero en celo.

-Hijo de perra, te escuché hace días en la cocina,- Sanji seguía teniendo sus necesidades y este cirujano prefirió disfrazarse entre tropas de ajedrez en lugar de estar a su lado.

Se quitó el ridículo traje de cuadros con rapidez, rompiendo su malla de acero.

A continuación, esta reconciliación mezclaría un torbellino de sentimientos, _¡y le dolería placenteramente a ambos!._

**Dejémosles un momento y averigüemos que hace Cracker**….

-Comandante, sus hermanas Brûlée y Custard se reúsa a enviar los objetos de su lista hasta conocer quién es esa persona que le interesa. Incluso se le recordó que tiene treinta misiones de recolección en espera.-

-Mis hermanas no tienen permiso para recibir esa información, menos para ordenarme.- El peli morado limpiaba las solapas de su traje lila con un cepillo, se maldecía pues debió crear esos Biscuits antes de vestirse.

–No le hablen de la exitosa búsqueda del príncipe.- Más que raro, se incomodaba por su atuendo, estaba acostumbrado a su armadura, a ciertas camisas holgadas y los trajes de domingo que le enviaba su mamá.

_Su plan era tener una cita ininterrumpida en la que Sanji no tenía por qué decidir por algo porque todo sería conveniente para él._

Tenía plena confianza en su gracia como guerrero, el rubio se sentiría seguro con él.

Salvo que… estaba compitiendo contra su hermano mayor, un hombre perfecto que pudo tener a quien quisiera e inconvenientemente escogió al mismo príncipe.

La principal razón por la que recuperaron al Vinsmoke fue para llevarlo a su boda, a una excusa de unión que simplemente era un día de fiesta para Big mom.

Los Charlotte harían lo que quisieran con el novio tras asesinar al resto de su familia, y aunque también matarían a Sanji… Cracker aseguraba que Katakuri evitaría herirle gravemente y después lo escondería.

Si triunfaba en esta cita, en cual no dudaba que podría ganarse el corazón del Vinsmoke tras enviarle todos esos regalos… Tenía que contenerse por tres días al llegar a Whole Cake, había que fingir que el rubio le pertenecería a su hermana Pudding.

Mediante pensaba en esto, el Comandante estaba en camino a la habitación del príncipe.

Tocó aunque que tenía las llaves del cuarto.

Cuatro veces pidió permiso y después empujó las puertas.

Detrás de él le seguían mesas bailarinas hechas de galletas, el té y los bocadillos cantaban un coro sobre -Charlotte Cracker, sus talentos y fuerza-.

_El comandante se enteró que no era el único dentro_.

Una fila de tropas de ajedrez entraba por una puerta oculta tras un cuadro al óleo de Linlin. Arrastraban cajas misteriosas y las apilaban al lado contrario de la montaña de biscuits que suponía ser una maqueta del restaurante en el que trabajó el tez blanca.

-¡Retírense! Se les niega a todos entrar aun así su Comandante les ordene.-

-¡Lo sentimos tanto, señor Cracker!.-

-Localicen a Vinsmoke y tráiganlo.-

Desde que las tropas entraron, el cuarto estaba en total bullicio, se movían muebles y unas que otras cosas se rompían al apilarlas.

'_No puede ser no puede ser'_… Su hermano Katakuri debió ver el futuro y adelantarse imitándolo.

Pero aun así Cracker vio entrar a otros subordinados _no homies_, que probablemente también se sentían atraídos por el príncipe.

Después de que los guardias huyeron... el silencio dominaba absolutamente como la media noche, unos simples pasos recorriendo la habitación se escuchaban como una cascada.

_Ahora imaginen por qué el peli morado fue directamente a las puertas del armario._

De entre posibilidades de que estuviera vacío era cuestionables, ¿y de que un admirador se hubiera infiltrado?. ¡_Huh, nadie engaña al Haki del Charlotte!_

Tragó saliva y arranco las puertas del closet.

Pero,

_Oh_.

El Charlotte dejo de respirar por varios minutos mientras veía fijamente a Trafalgar Law.

Definitivamente Cracker nunca desarrollaría un apetito por cualquier cuerpo, mas sin embargo sus ojos no se despegaban de la rojiza retaguardia sobre el regazo del cirujano.

Ambos habían aprovechado el ruido de afuera para _**jugar**_…. Se entretenían con gusto con un erótico desahogo que consistía en que el moreno castigaba al príncipe con un puñado de corbatas usándolos como látigos.

Los disfraces de ambos consistían en antifaces, _sin ropa_ excepto zapatos (Botas para law y zapatillas para el rubio). Labial rosa en la boca Sanji y marcas de ese color en lugares privados del moreno.

Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo; Law invocó un **Room** despareciendo junto con Sanji y con gran cantidad de ropa. No llegaron muy lejos, posiblemente tres pisos abajo del que estaban.

-¡Usa lo que puedas!.- Trafalgar se puso un conjunto cualquiera totalmente negro y por suerte encontró su querido sombrero.

Por otro lado, Sanji corría a la par de su pareja mientras dejaba un rastro de camisas y pantalones que no usaría por vanidoso que es.

-Mantente atento a las escaleras de caramelo, necesitamos ubicar el sub muelle y los barcos de emergencia.-

…

Aunque Cracker había gritado por _negación_, su aullido también atrajo a sus armaduras andantes que activó para localizar y capturar a los dos piratas.

Katakuri estaba actualmente a bordo de la tarta treinta en la que pararon para una revisión y para anunciar a Big mom que estaban a horas de llegar al puerto de Ponche.

El Germa66 reunía su reino en las costas de la capital desde que pasaron por los hirvientes océanos del sur, poco menos de la mitad de ese territorio flotante estaba ya al alcance de Linlin.

No podían ni debían perder al Vinsmoke, si sus hermanos se enteraban, tal vez degradarían a Cracker a cuidar los bosques de comida horneada. A pesar de que el horrible calor tostaría sus galletas… _Ese infierno no sería capaz de calentar su corazón, nunca más._

…

Sanji derribó a patadas las paredes del barco, si hacía que sus enemigos se hundiera, no podrían perseguirlos, Law cortó en pedazos el resto de los remos y las pequeñas góndolas de goma de fresa.

-Es una_ tarta_,- Suspiró sin tener otra opción. -No tiene defensas, tendré que ser el cañon y tú el _escudo_.-

-¡Escúchame, Trafalgar!, ¡No puedo irme!.- Por más que quería hundirse con el barco de sus enemigos, el cirujano no le dejaba bajar de la tarta. –Tengo una maldita invitación que condena a todos.-

Law le tomó del cuello y lo derribo contra el suelo, -Aún no despierto el potencial de mi fruta, y aun así te juro que si mi poder me permite enviarte instantáneamente junto a tu padre, lo haría, y tú volverías al nuevo mundo nadando como perro a mis pies.-

Sin percatarse del tono de su voz, absolutamente lo había gritado en cara de Sanji, su saliva se había esparcido por su rostro y hasta por su boca pues terminó besándole con fervor pese que el cocinero le empujó e invirtió los roles.

-¡¿Que eres tú ahora mismo?!, ¡¿Qué puedes hacer más que dejarme ocuparme de esto?!.- Estaba dispuesto a volver al Baratie ahora mismo, no como una fantasía tal como acababa de decirlo.

-Mi otro plan es _permanecer _contigo; Permitirme ganar una temible cantidad en mi Bounty al humillar a quien te toque.-

Se puso de pie y mantuvo al ojos azules en el suelo al pisar su espalda mientras invocaba un **Room** y desenfundaba su espada.

La tarta se tambaleaba en el océano, el barco enemigo se hundía de a poco pero sus balas querían derribar la balsa sin lastimar al príncipe.

La niebla rosa y los copos de azúcar intervenían con sus habilidades, tardo más de lo esperado en enfocar los cañones y arrancarlos del barco. Sin más proyectiles pero con una lluvia de espadas por parte de Cracker, ya era difícil evitar ser empalado.

Una isla de ponche de frutas se distinguía al horizonte, si avanzaban un poco más probablemente con la energía que le quedaba podría intercambiar su balsa con otra tarta de vigilancia.

A pesar de creer salirse con la suya, la torre de tartas número treinta aplastó el barco abriéndose paso con Katakuri abordo, de un brazo de mochi colgaba un recién rescatado Cracker semi ahogado.

Creyendo que su brazo izquierdo no sería sufriente para alcanzar al Vinsmoke, creo cinco extremidades que se estiraron sosteniendo las orillas de la tarta.

Con solo su espada probablemente la masa blanca lo atoraría; Así que siendo precavido invoco **Rooms** tras cada corte.

La mala noticia era que duraban segundos y eran menos estables, Trafalgar estaba agotándose.

Cracker comenzó a aplaudir, sus guerreros se creaban en el cielo pero caían al océano, sus suaves brazos y escudos remojados resistían lo suficiente para detenerlos, para hundirlos y desestabilizarlos.

Sanji por fin luchaba, aparte de servir de escudo para el doctor, ahora estaba a la ofensiva pese que lo hacía para entregarse pacíficamente sin que las malditas galletas tocaran al roba corazones.

Su balsa por fin cedió, comenzó a partirse por la mitad.

El príncipe abrazó al peli negro por la espalda, no _aceptando que se ahogarían y perderían_, si no que el tez blanca comenzó a volar voluntariamente al barco del enemigo.

El mochi los atrapó, en un parpadeo estaban cara a cara.

Aunque se había entregado, el peli carmín no estaba feliz de ver a Trafalgar y más aún porque este doctor se ocultó en el barco, _Sanji le distrajo con su cortejo para que no sospechara de su propio personal._

Por rabia la masa blanca rodeaba al peli negro, _el cirujano se asfixiaba_, el mochi invadió su cabeza y demás sin tocar los brazos del cocinero, quien no soltaban el pecho y el estómago del pirata.

-¡Mi escolta hizo malas decisiones!, ¡Perdónalo!.- No le quedo más que rogar, si luchaba empeoraría su rebeldía.

-Vinsmoke, suéltalo.-

Sanji apretaba sus dientes, su agarre estaba cediendo ante la otra mano que le alejaba. Se le quebraba la voz gritando que _le dejase vivir_.

No resistió por mucho, quería seguir luchando pues Law respiraba con dificultad pataleando por aire y eso destruía la cordura del príncipe.

Las manos del cocinero se sujetaron al mochi en la cabeza de Trafalgar, debido a lo pegajoso que era, Katakuri retiró la masa permitiéndole respirar nuevamente y despegar a ambos.

-Tu guardaespaldas será reubicado, y tú entregado a tu padre.-

-Punk,- Law intentaba ofender al Comandante. -Mi juramento exige que lo asesine si lo pierdo de vista, bájame para sacrificarlo.- Claro que se refería al rubio, apuñalarse mutuamente les salvaba de la prisión.

-Reubicado eh dicho. Te conocemos a ti también Trafalgar, solo podrías desposarlo si provinieras del gobierno o sirvieras a un emperador. _Oro como este no puede pertenecerte_.-

El mochi le comió vivo, cubrió su cuerpo por completo moldeándose como un ataúd que le asfixió.

…

…

**++H++**

De algún modo Luffy decidió dejar media tripulación en Zou y traer a sus mejores colegas en infiltración, Jimbei se ocupó de buscar al cirujano, de quien no deducían su ubicación desde que vieron a Sanji rodeado solamente de sus hermanos.

Hace unas horas Luffy le juró a su cocinero que salvaría a su familia y el lugar donde discutirían su plan era la fortaleza de los piratas Fire tank.

Los chicos tomaron baños antes que el cocinero y el capitán. No habían escuchado de Law aunque Jimbei dijo que no se preocuparan.

El hombre pez se había reunido con ellos al momento de asaltar la habitación de Big mom pero sin el peli negro ayudándolos.

**Es obvio que Law vagaba buscando venganza.**

Blackleg pensó que Cracker le contaría a su hermano sobre el penoso incidente, y Katakuri siendo un Comandante de alta reputación, tal vez torturó o dejo irreconocible a Trafalgar.

No le daba gracia que el pervertido oji gris dejó su trasero con ganas de más y después el maldito estirara la pata.

Sanji entró en la tina junto con su capitán, ambos se lanzaban espuma y burbujas esperando que las últimas gotas de tensión desaparecieran, sin embargo, el cocinero bajaba la mirada al ver el diente que le faltaba al peli negro.

La puerta del baño se abrió de una patada por culpa de un Law desnudo que venía buscando _ya saben qué_.

Luffy salió de la bañera y camino hasta estar frente a frente, que suerte que la neblina de agua caliente les tapaba de la cintura para abajo.

Chocaron puños y se lanzaron agua mutuamente sin palabras de por medio.

_¿Era un ritual de reconocimiento o algo así?_

El empapado cuerpo del cirujano entró en el agua y Luffy salió desnudo al pasillo para preguntar dónde estaba el vestidor.

Sanji estaba lleno de alivio, un poquito de furia y unas cuestionables ganas de que Trafalgar le hablara sucio mientras le cogía aún más duro que al salir de Dressrosa.

El rubio estiró las piernas y las puso sobre los hombros de Law, quien atrajo al tez blanca sin rodeos por sobre su regazo.

-Me condecoraste como tu **guardia**, ahora tengo el doble de trabajo al vigilarte y curarte de tu propia estupidez.- Le quito su flequillo de la cara, Sanji… por desgracia tenía los mismos ojos compasivos que Corazón.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta; Law _le odiaba_, al reflexionarlo aun en Punk Hazard, se percató de que se había enfurecido con el inocente cocinero simplemente porque no era tan fuerte como para ver a alguien así otra vez.

Se dijo conscientemente que después le contaría de su aventura en el calabozo Komugi, sobre los espejos de los Charlotte y el cómo se disfrazó de Sora para asustar individualmente a los trillizos Vinsmoke.

-Mis exámenes serán rutinarios, por mi talento como médico puedo distinguir _problemas_.- Lo decía orgulloso y amenazante.

Por un momento Sanji abrió sus ojos en asombro para después cerrarlos y dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro del oji gris.

-Adelante.-

Habría de abreviar que su reconciliación comenzó con un que otro brusco maltrato hasta que salieron del agua masturbándose mutuamente, por accidente chocaron con un mueble con toallas cuales cayeron al suelo, resultaba que las toallas mojadas era un buen lugar para recostarse con el cocinero por encima.

El rubio tomo iniciativa montándole aunque Law no quería estar quieto. Dentro de las duchas prefirió sentarse mientras Sanji le mostraba que tan lejos podría bajar por su flexible posición de split.

Alagándose mutuamente sobre como disfrutaron su reconciliación, su pasión no terminó ni cuando vistieron sus prendas donadas por sus nuevos mafiosos aliados.

Apropósito Law arruino los botones y el perfecto planchado de dos pantalones que Sanji ya se había puesto, la calentura del peli negro no se apaciguaba aunque el rubio se vistiera y se aferrara a una silla para evitar que el cirujano tocara su sensible retaguardia.

_Se morirían de la vergüenza si se enteraban que todo este tiempo estuvieron dentro del castillo (cuerpo) de Gang Bege. ¡__**Se les olvidó preguntar primero**__!._

…

La sesión del club de piratas dio comienzo con los Sombreros de paja reunidos por un lado y los Fire tank al contrario. Tenían gran espacio para todos los miembros en estos extensos sillones, pero Law insistió en que el príncipe permaneciera sobre sus piernas.

La pareja fumaba. Además de la nicotina, un atractivo olor emanaba de ambos, ¿Cómo negar que usaban el mismo perfume?.

-Por la presencia de Trafalgar accedo a colaborar con la decisión de dejar vivo al novio. El resto de ustedes no me sirve.- Bege levantaba una ceja aceptando definitivamente la verdad y eliminando a los malos colegas.

-Querido, sé tolerante con los amigos de Nami, no me interpongo cuando debes ejecutar, así que ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor, Bege?- Chiffon arrullaba a Pez, lo puso en brazos del príncipe y éste dejó de fumar para cargar al bebé.

A Trafalgar se le dormían las piernas, una media hora más y posiblemente seria el quien se sentara sobre Sanji.

La mujer no dejo pasar la mirada curiosa de Blackleg sobre Pez, así que teniéndoles confianza, con gusto les dio su hijo.

Bege era fácil de convencer si de su esposa se trataba, así que dejó de ver con asco al Sombrero de paja que exigía que trajeran comida real y no galletas con café.

_Law no dejaba de fruncir el setenta por ciento de su rostro, estaba entre prestarle atención al niño __**o no**__. Creo que estaba restringiéndose en procrear pese al fuerte deseo de ello, puede que el aspecto idéntico a Bege en el bebé lo desmotivara. _

'_¿Es este el aspecto de una pareja de malvada nobleza y pirata "moderna".?' _Se preguntaba un sonrojado Vito que se las ingenió para tomar unas fotos de su Vinsmoke favorito.

-¿Por qué siempre los intelectuales juegan en el equipo contrario?.- Disgustado, Gastino ahora entendía por qué Law no le prestó atención a Monet.

-¿Todos somos piratas no es así?- Respondió un inocente Chopper que no sabía de lo inusualmente publica relación de sus amigos.

El hombre de gas pasó su tiempo en el Sunny concentrado en su papel de víctima, por lo que no le interesó la situación emocional de su secuestrador.

-Caesar, ¿No habías dicho que matarías a Law-san cuando le vieras?- Jimbei se lo dijo en cara, no quería que los chicos se incomodaran, no lo permitiría.

-Sí, no, pero pero ugh- Dejando su propio comentario de lado balbuceando y buscando su arma letal a mostrar, cambiaba el tema presumiendo lo que hizo.

-¡Cállate!.- Nami echaba fuego cuando veía o escuchaba al científico. Su patético disfraz no engañaba más que a Luffy.

Bege se encargó en explicar el plan mientras Gastino fabricaba más tapones de oídos.

-Oye Sanji, ¿Conociste a un tipo llamado Cakar?.- Le preguntó Luffy, quien hablaba con la boca llena de galletas saladas con queso.

La mirada oscura de sospecha de Law hizo llorar a Pez.

-No.-

**++H++**

Anteriormente el equipo de rescate de Luffy atravesó exitosamente el bosque con la _ayuda del peli morado_.

Después de fingir un poco de tensión y aceptar que no le ganaría a Luffy… el Charlotte se rindió sin guardarse unos extraños cumplidos hacia Sanji y unas amenazas a Trafalgar.

**Algo semejante sucedió con la pelea de Katakuri.**

Durante la fiesta, el peli carmín estaba distante, no mostraba interés por sus hermanos aún porque hacía años que no veía a su familia.

El hombre suspiraba, y eso para sus hermanos de todos modos era un factor de perfección "el aburrirse de las ceremonias de mamá".

Katakuri distinguió a Law de entre la multitud, tardó un poco en aceptar que el maldito se había escapado de su prisión en su propia isla.

_Trafalgar pensó que un traje de cocinero y un bigote lo integrarían al grupo de chefs._

Lo que no sabía era que tenían identificaciones de todos ya anticipadas desde hace tres días de organización. El exagerado control se debía a que el cirujano ya los había engañado así.

Law fue descubierto por Katakuri, quien casi lo ahorca al levantarlo del suelo y llevarlo silenciosamente lejos de la boda.

Los dos **desaparecieron** de la fiesta unos minutos antes de que Sanji evitara ser asesinado por el padre y saltara del pastel junto con los miles de Luffys que aterraban a los Charlotte.

Todos los hijos e hijas estaban desorientados, sin Katakuri como autoridad, ni Linlin en sus cabales; no sabían que decisiones tomar, todos eran independientes y eran sus propios capitanes.

Ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo en que debían atacar a todos los Luffys hasta encontrar a uno real.

Big mom fácilmente fue doblemente confundida al destrozar su fotografía.

Los Vinsmokes se transformaron y contraatacaron.

Y Pudding… quien ni siquiera mostró quien era realmente, estaba persiguiendo a Blackleg para meterle toda la carga de balas en la cabeza.

Law le dio unas simples tareas a Luffy; Caos, Distracción y Defenderlos de Katakuri).

Bueno, Luffy era la mayor defensa para el equipo de los piratas invasores. Pero quien se puso al frente contra el rival que podría sabotearlos fue Trafalgar.

El peli carmín y el cirujano aparecieron debajo de una escalera de caramelo que se derretía. El roba corazones había usado su habilidad para mejorar el rango de éxito de los Sombreros de paja.

Katakuri fue quien se equivocó al querer tirar al cirujano desde el tejado, según él, regresaría en el momento exacto en que lanzaría dos dulces al altar; Uno al padre y otro que derribaría a Sanji.

Como único respaldo, El Charlotte le confirió a su gemelo Daifuku que buscara al novio mientras intentaba ver un poco más de los sucesos del futuro.

Pensó demasiado en Sanji, y solo en ¿qué haría tras rescatarlo?, eso nublo su visión, ciertamente era la primera vez que no quería perder la sorpresa del karma.

Arriba Daifuku daba caza al rubio mientras empujaba y lastimaba a su propia hermana que quería matar el objetivo de Katakuri.

Abajo… Law intentaba cortar por pedazos al Comandante, hasta que… se detuvo y dijo…

–Cuidado.-

Law pensó que se refería a que ellos estaban provocando daños irreparables a la capital. Como si sus puños de Mochi no hubieran derribado unos edificios de waffles que daban lastima verlos hechos pedazos.

No obstante, Katakuri estiro sus brazos recibiendo el cuerpo de Capone Bege que se había caído de los brazos de Caesar cuando un reflejo de sí mismo le hizo chocar.

-Bege, permíteme hablar con Vinsmoke.-

Ridículamente; aunque muy serio, usaba al castillo andante con un teléfono caracol.

-Hay cinco de esos aquí dentro, DIGO, ¡SOLO SOY YO!; ¡Mis subordinados deberían estar aún terminando con la vida de tu madre _hahaha_!.-

El Capitán del Fire Tank los _tenía muy grandes_ para hablarle así a Katakuri, salvo que al mismo tiempo estaba a punto de orinarse encima de no ser porque el Comandante lo retenía a varios metros del piso.

De una de las ventanas de Bege apareció Chiffon. –¡Hermano!, podrías dejarnos.. ¿Dejarnos ir?, prometemos no volver.- Parecía una petición de último recurso, pero estaba confirmando la dulzura que Sanji le contó sobre su enigmático hermano.

Katakuri miro a otro lado, parecía dudar…

_**¿El Charlotte también conspiraba?.**_

-Desde que Vinsmoke se fue de mi guardia, lo repasé demasiado, tanto… que vi trozos del final de esta guerra.-

Otra ventana, pero con barrotes, se abrió en la oreja de Bege dejando ver a un pequeño Blackleg. –**Entra**, si sabes lo que sucederá, déjalos ser, ¿eres un mero espectador, _Mochi_?, No tienes por qué quedarte, tu madre nunca estará nuevamente la cúspide de su poder tras lo que le hicimos.-

Law le dio una bofetada a la ventana de Sanji, tapándola. El peli negro había apilado bombones para alcanzar la mano del Comandante.

Cuando Trafalgar y Katakuri chocaron miradas, el piso superior de Whole Cake estaba derrumbándose, pese que lo primero que cayó en la calle de biscocho fue Caesar.

-Les ofrezco ventaja.-

Soltó a Bege, quien huyó en su modo tanque a toda prisa, ni siquiera dejó que Law entrara a su cuerpo, lo dejo correr por sí mismo.

Katakuri les dio la espalda, tomó una posición firme para transformar el suelo y las casas en mochi que se alzó como pilares y gigantescas manos que rescataron a todos sus hermanos excepto a Big mom.

-Maldito, ¡Quiero pelear!.- Grito Luffy desde dentro, casi le saca un ojo a Bege. Sus amigos lo contenían tirándolo al suelo.

…

…

-_Sombrero de paja, tendré que ir por ti para respaldar mi jugada_.- Katakuri sabía lo que sucedería en su turno.

Los Comandantes y un muy herido Cracker tomaban su propia ruta tras huir de su madre que robaba almas.

La reconstrucción del Castillo no les costaría, si no que su dignidad no podía volver a hornearse.

Precisamente como Luffy dijo que haría, buscó pelea con el peli carmín.

Ciertamente Katakuri lo cazó esperando que su pelea fuera la mayor prioridad, no quería usar a Mogura para _recuperar a su crush_.

Los dos piratas más fuertes terminaron en el **Mundo de los espejos**, ahuyentaron a todos los espectadores para luchar, _tomar un respiro,_ y entender por qué tenían una rivalidad tan natural, volvieron el fervor de su competencia en un curso intensivo.

Katakuri no permitiría que Sanji dependiera de un Capitán tan patético, no le gustaba el Luffy de "hoy", era un chico débil a primera vista pero una bestia con determinación.

…

Debido a sus brazos rotos, a Cracker, le habían encomendado encontrar a los chefs necesarios para crear un postre que derribara a Linlin, Ahora mismo ella era un desastre, una vengadora, una loca hambrienta que aplastaba islas y comía almas hasta creer que robaría una tan dulce que le quitaría su demencia.

El peli morado se unió a Pudding al buscar a Sanji, muchos decían por rumores que requerían obligar al Vinsmoke a crear su salvación comestible.

Pudding seguía en su vestido de novia, bueno, lo que quedaba, sus piernas con mallas blancas era algo que Sanji jamás tendría (aun con raspones y lodo) su aspecto distrajo al rubio, tanto como para embobarlo y dispararle en su brazo.

Cracker actuó defendiendo al príncipe. Él, Law y Pedro y también Carrot.

La peli café reacciono ofendida al ver al Comandante cubriendo con su cuerpo al hombre de ojos azules.

Cracker ya había golpeado a Trafalgar con sus guerreros desde el momento en que interceptaron al Sunny, así que la **traición no la veía venir**.

Pudding montó su alfombra voladora, se dirigía a las tropas de Perospero para darles la noticia sobre su hermano mayor.

Pedro se separó del grupo al mismo tiempo que Cracker, quien volvería a la fábrica de dulces con una insólita receta de Blackleg.

El Mink logró interceptar a la novia, quien lavó la memoria del jaguar para que volvieran al Sunny y así hacerle luchar contra Trafalgar.

Por votación popular el cirujano tuvo que cortarlo en secciones antes de que se convirtiera en su forma lunar.

…

-Estoy cansada de mamá, es una coincidencia que quiera que sea chocolatera, pero sus demás planes no me interesan.- Pudding no divulgo la traición de Cracker, quería acumular más caos del que ya había separado a su familia.

-_Sanji es esto_, Sanji _para ti_, Sanji en mis manos _muerto_ para arrebatarle su corona.- Ella contaba sobre lo pesado que era escuchar de él, lo odiaba desde que su hermano Katakuri le dijo que no cediera algún sentimiento hacia el rubio.

Cuando un hermano le decía eso, significaba que no tenía derecho amar a sus falsos esposos.

Lo escuchó de Mélisé, Poire, Allmeg… _**¡¿pero de Katakuri?!.**_ _¡NO!_ ¡Basta de usar a la **linda Pudding** para sus enfermos matrimonios homicidas!.

Pudding apareció en la fábrica del pueblo Chocolat, además de sabotear los recuerdos de Cracker para que olvidara a Sanji, ella atrasó el proceso de la receta esperando que fuera muy tarde a la hora de entregar el postre.

…

Jimbei tomó el timón el Sunny, los Piratas del sol despejaron un camino que los llevo a la isla Semillas junto a la frontera de Tottoland. Katakuri y Brûlée era los únicos habitantes, pues hasta la isla más remota escapó ahora que no había quien cobrara las cuotas de estadía.

Ahí recuperaron a Luffy, un mal herido Capitán que aunque estuviera vendado hasta por su cara, se estaba al lado de su cocinero.

_Maldita sea, como había extrañado su comida, ahora tenía el mismo sabor que su primer platillo, ese que le regalo antes de la pelea con Krieg._

…

Katakuri tardó cuatro días en despedirse de los Sombreros de Paja.

Una razón era por que esperaba que Law se descuidara y así podría estar con Blackleg.

Solo él le había consolado cuando confesaba que no quería ser un guerrero perfecto, dominar su fruta de mochi fue horrible, durante un año su cuerpo era espeso, bruto, sus dedos eran pegajosos fideos, dominó su fruta para no verse como un inútil frente a sus hermanos.

Tuvo la oportunidad de acosarse en el césped con su cabeza junto al rubio. Nadie tenía permitido voltear a verles y Sanji tampoco podía escaparse ante el pegajoso cuerpo de mochi.

Eso sucedía mientras Trafalgar estaba en una habitación lidiando con el rebelde Pedro, el Mink también se había fijado en su pareja, no sabía si fue fascinación a primera vista, pero ahora los recuerdos de Pedro eran los de un hombre que perdió lo que amaba.

Este jaguar solamente acompañaba al equipo de rescate por que era el reemplazo de Nekomamushi, siendo el mejor guerrero, estaba dispuesto a ser frio contra el enemigo si Luffy lo requería. Sin embargo, sospechaba de la loca novia al verle en este estado.

…

El Germa cruzo mareas con el Sunny, no hicieron contacto pero los Vinsmokes estaban completamente vivos aún tras los daños que Smoothie le hizo al país. Incluso a los caracoles gigantes se les notaba la humillación que pasaron.

El Comandante, Ehm, ex comandante de Big mom se despidió de los Sombreros de paja, era extraño ver a alguien irse por medio de un espejo, pero según así era más rápido para no tener arrepentimientos.

_Fue apocalíptico para Katakuri aceptar que el príncipe tenía sus metas y sueños en orden_.

El peli carmín se llevó consigo al corrupto Mink, sabía que podría obligar a Pudding a arreglarlo a su estado original. Lo hacía solo porque el tez blanca se lo pidió.

No volverían a verse, no hasta que Luffy quisiera una revancha, no obstante, Pedro viajaría a Wano por cuenta propia.

**++H++**

-¿Cuantos fueron?, ¿Cuantos antes de mí?.- Law se ajustaba su haori.

-_Literalmente,_ nadie.- No necesitaba que Law actuara por su temperamento posesivo, día y noche las tropas de Kaido rondaban en vigilancia.

-¿Fui el primero en "verte" con tu traje de invisibilidad, eh?.- Se recostó aún más satisfecho en la cama de paja.

-Sí, el primer pervertido en ver de ese modo mi habilidad.-

No contaban sus planes para ver los baños públicos. Eran peor las ideas de Law, muy sucias y creativas para ser descritas.

…

_Las alianzas se habían separado en pequeños grupos por todo el roto continente, Trafalgar hizo lo posible para huir de Luffy y eso había sido bueno pues tenía una tropa de Piratas Corazón haciendo vigilancia mientras ellos derrochaban pasión en zonas prohibidas._

_La tienda de Udon de Sanjoro tenía visitas interesantes, los comensales se acercaban tanto por el dueño y la comida._

_Había usado su traje Germa en una ocasión, cuando xDrake los descubrió, llegó en mal momento al haber encontrado un nido de piratas en pleno almuerzo._

_Sanji fue arrinconado al igual que Law, quien le vio desvestirse y cubrirse con su traje de guerra. El __**Stealth Black**__ de sus fantasías era real, ¡Con esta revelación había comprobado que los Vinsmokes eran lo que sus comics describían!._

_¿Pero ver al perdido Black? __**WOAH**__, ¡No había ni monedas de colección de él porque se creía que era un mito!_

_Law se había quedado congelado tras escuchar la música saliendo de esa lata, sus subordinados tuvieron que cargarle fuera del peligro._

_-Es mi novio.- Murmuro un sonrojado y delirante Law. Sus amigos le escuchaban y contestaban "Si, Capitán"._

…

-'¡Stealth Black es mi novio!'- Pensó y se dio unas palmadas en el hombro fingiendo que se daba un masaje.

Ciertamente en cada isla mejoraba su lazo con el cocinero.

**Y las repercusiones de otras aventuras volvían a ellos, justo ahora**.

Las sandalias de madera se escuchaban aun estando llenas del lodo de afuera de su refugio, el Haki de Law le advirtió de la indeseable visita, su pareja no estaba consciente.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, permitiendo que el mink jaguar entrara y se sentara sobre el tapete de la entrada, ¿Venia en plan de disculpa al ponerse en esa pose de lamento?.

Frente al mink se estaba un Law semi vestido y un Sanji abrigado y durmiente sobre su brazo izquierdo, el cirujano se sentó a como pudo observando las intenciones del otro.

-Discúlpame.-

-¿A cuál de todas tus ofensas te refieres?.- Law recordaba que con un sable le abrió la sutura de su brazo, también dejó sus garras marcadas en algunos tatuajes de sus dedos.

-Perdóname Sanji-san, si es que alguna gota de sangre de _este monstruo_ cae sobre ti.- Pedro desenfundó una katana, a Law poco le importaba que este mink, que se quitaba la vida por decisión propia.

Salvo que el jaguar se puso de pie atacando a Trafalgar con una estocada. El oji gris esquivo la espada; accidentalmente haciendo que Sanji se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, el cocinero siguió con sus sueños.

-¡Te cortaré con esta espada maldita, comprenderás que escapar con el prometido de mi maestro Katakuri no es perdonado ni con décadas de vida de tu tripulación!- Tan solo el toque de la hoja lo mandaría a un limbo de pesadillas.

El gesto atónito de Law fácilmente escribía con sus arrugas de la frente un '_**¿Qué dices?'**_.

Suponía que el regreso de Pedro significaba que el Charlotte convenció a su hermana de limpiar la estupidez del cerebro del mink. Pero el jaguar era la evidencia de que el peli carmín no estaba tomando muy bien el dejar ir al príncipe.

Sanji, por favor, tómalo con calma cuando despiertes.

Porque me temo que de ahora en adelante… Law dejará huecas las cabezas de quienes se fijen en ti.

**+++H+++**

**Gracias por leer.**

Termino siendo un breve resumen de la vida de prostitución del pobre rubio, perdóname bebé.

*Quería darles mis visiones en las imágenes que adjunto en mi página y en Ao3, me di cuenta de ultimo que me importó más el aspecto y ropa que las escenas importantes.

*Le di prioridad a las parejas y la vida de sanji que a sus sentimientos, claramente tenemos a un Law que tiene una sed incontrolable por el rubio, sanji pierde la intención de ofrecerse pues no tiene resistencia contra los castigos del cirujano.

*Las emociones de Sanji cambian por medio de su actitud, es solo que no escribí una tormenta de pensamientos sobre qué fue lo que Law cambio en él.

*La pudding que escribí es quien quería en el arco de Whole Cake, en la locura y asesina.

*Pedro te manipule sin trasfondo de tu vida, mate tu esencia en este universo, bueno, alguien se tenía que sacrificar.


End file.
